The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from shrinking the semiconductor process node (e.g., shrinking the process node towards the sub-20 nm node). Integrated capacitors, a charge storage component used in many integrated circuit applications, come in various types, including metal-oxide-metal (MOM) capacitors, metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors, metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) varactors, and the like.